Egoísmo
by Hizashii
Summary: Es un círculo, un egoísta círculo. Ella juega a amar a dos cuando sabe que eso es imposible y deja de lado todo, excepto su orgullo y su egoísmo. —Chelsea/Afton/Renata.


**Disclaimer: **El one-shot me pertenece, lo demás es de Stephanie Meyer.

**Claim: **Chelsea/Afton/Renata

**Summary: **_Es un círculo, un egoísta círculo. Ella juega a amar a dos cuando sabe que eso es imposible y deja de lado todo, excepto su orgullo y su egoísmo. _

**Notas: **Veamos, tiene _ligerísimos _cítricos y un poco de femslash. Es para el Reto _**¡Aquí estamos!** _del Foro LOL.

**

* * *

Egoísmo**

«Es un círculo, un egoísta círculo»

Los minutos pasan vacíos en el gran reloj de su habitación, ella espera las lágrimas que no salen y se ahoga en sollozos vanos y superficiales. Sabe que no debería jugar con ambos, pero quizás es una arpía, sabe que no debería probar ambos labios y exigir que sean sólo suyos, cuando los de ella son compartidos, ella sabe que no debería dividir su corazón en dos pedazos iguales, sabe que su corazón debería tener sólo un dueño, pero no lo acepta. Se niega, diariamente, a elegir con quien quedarse. Juega a vivir su muerte con dos personas, disfrutando caricias masculinas, disfrutando roces femeninos, sólo disfrutando sin necesidad de preocuparse por más nada, sin necesidad de preocuparse por los sentimientos ajenos o por los corazones rotos. No quiere pararse a pensar en el dolor de los demás.

Día a día, al comienzo del ocaso, se reprocha el ser un estúpida egoísta, una víbora cruel y manipuladora, una vampiresa despiadada…pero luego descubre que no le importa en lo absoluto, si el egoísmo significa su felicidad ¿por qué no vivir eternamente encerrada en él? Era egoísta y no le interesaba en lo absoluto —lo que la hacía aún más acaparadora—. Cada día se alejaba más de ser altruista y dadivosa.

El reloj sigue avanzando perezoso, sigue mortificando su alma —aunque su mente intente no pensar en dicho cilicio—, los pasos de los tacones resuenan lejanos, se acercan a medida que el tiempo corre y las manecillas giran, su corazón se retuerce de anticipación, porque la ama, de una manera terrorífica y retorcida.

La puerta se abre y en el marco se aprecia la figura femenina de sus anhelos, los largos cabellos y los ojos carmesí, los pechos redondeados y las caderas pronunciadas: Renata.

Camina hacia ella y junta sus labios frenéticamente, la necesita más que a su alma, la quiere tanto como adora a Afton, la necesita sin barreras, sin ataduras, la precisa para su diversión, la desea para su enfermo libertinaje que ha llegado a cansar, en ocasiones, a Renata.

No hay tiempo para juegos preliminares, nunca lo hay. Las manos se dirigen al lugar precisa, arrancando intensos gemidos de sus bocas. Chelsea siempre pensó que Renata era su otra mitad, la perfecta y la única, hasta que llegó Afton y el corazón se le fraccionó en pedazos, en dos grandes pedazos. Era un círculo, un egoísta y vicioso círculo: No podía evitar pensar en el otro mientras hacía el amor con uno, su mente divagaba y muchas veces perdía la concentración, sin llegar a disfrutar hasta el límite como ella quisiera. Cada noche se dice que son las consecuencias de ser una víbora egoísta.

El frío cuerpo de Renata acoplado al suyo, sus respiraciones contra sus pechos necesitados, la pasión contenida desde hace dos días, los besos y la maldita lujuria y atracción en el aire, las llevan a tocar el cielo, aún cuando pertenecen al infierno. Todo termina, acabó la aventura del día, ya no más por hoy. Renata sabe que las noches de Chelsea le pertenecen a Afton, y sabe que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sale de la habitación ipso facto, casi olvidando uno de sus zapatos, sale porque no quiere estar cerca cuando el otro objeto de pasión de su Chelsea llegara a esa alcoba, no quiere estar presente cuando ellos comiencen a jugar, simplemente, quiere irse lejos de allí, porque se siente sucia. Chelsea se viste lentamente, esperando a la otra mitad de su corazón, a la segunda mitad de su egoísmo, a la otra razón de su existencia.

Afton camina por los pasillos, debatiéndose entre ir con Chelsea o dar marcha atrás y no volver, como todos los días. Ya ni siquiera entiende para qué se lo pregunta, si sabe que siempre volverá a los brazos de su vampiresa favorita.

Él sabe que no es sólo para él, que es compartida y sólo es de su propiedad una mitad de su corazón, pero sueña cada día que sólo le pertenece a él, a fin de cuentas, hacen falta sueños para engancharse a la realidad.

Entra a la habitación y busca a Chelsea con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los escarlatas de ella, ve amor y ternura, lástima y confusión en ellos. Muchas veces confunde la ternura con la lástima y el amor con las dudas, en realidad no es tan bueno descifrando sus orbes llenas de misterios.

Nunca se ha dado a la tarea de intentar olvidarla, dicen que intentar olvidar es querer recordar para siempre, y él podía llegar a recordarla para siempre. Nunca la recuerda, pues para recordar hay que haber olvidado, y él nunca la olvida.

Muchas veces, cuando era humano, su mamá le decía que no se aferrara a nada que pudiera hacerle daño; lo repetía todo el tiempo, pero él nunca le dio importancia, aunque quizás debió haberlo hecho.

Los minutos pasaban entre besos y caricias, entre estocadas y rasguños. Las manecillas del reloj se movían burlonas cada vez más rápido, anunciando que el final del encuentro se acerca. Chelsea reserva las madrugadas para sí misma, siempre lo ha hecho y no piensa cambiarlo; el día en el que a alguien le regale sus madrugadas, le estará entregando su egoísta corazón.

Cuando alcanza la liberación, cuando el juego acaba y ya sólo queda la despedida, Chelsea se cuestiona quién ha dado un paso más en conquistar su corazón, y resuelve que ya está conquistado, está enamorada de ambos y eso refleja su egolatría.

Ella juega a ser feliz todos los días, finge que todo está perfecto aunque le duela, deja a un lado todo excepto su orgullo y su egoísmo, regala sonrisa fingidas e hipócritas y besa los labios de dos personas.

Ella juega a ganar, aunque sabe que todo lo ha perdido. Ella juega a amar a dos cuando sabe que eso es imposible, quizás no ama a ninguno, quizás es sólo un capricho, tal vez ama más a Renata, podría ser que el dueño de su vida fuera Afton, pero ella era egoísta y no deseaba averiguarlo. Para ella, una mentira que la mantenga feliz, es mucho mejor que una verdad que le destruya la vida y su preciado equilibrio.

No se detiene a pensar ni un segundo en los demás, mientras se ahoga en los vestigios de padecer los síntomas de quererse en demasía. Mientras Renata y Afton se destrozan a diario, sufriendo el síndrome de amarla demasiado.

* * *


End file.
